As a memory card, an SD (registered trademark) card (hereinbelow referred to as SD card) is known. Further, a MICRO SD (registered trademark) card (hereinbelow referred to as MICRO SD card) is present. The MICRO SD card is similar to the SD card regarding its operation and property, whereas on the other hand, has a smaller size than the SD card. Similar to the SD card, the MICRO SD card has various restrictions which a product must obey depending on its specification set thereto. Further, likewise for any type of products, it is preferable for the MICRO SD card to also ensure product reliability, and enable efficient designing and manufacture.